canku_the_cruel_ctcfandomcom_de-20200213-history
CCB 2016/Qualifikation Song
Song 1 sitzt in einer Bar Schon wieder diese Nvtte, schon wieder die B*tch, doch dieses mal pack ich es ich mache meinen Turnieraufenthalb zu meinem Job und f*cke alles Armin disst mich in seiner Quali, dass mich niemand nimmt und fängt dann an mich zu f*cken und der schwarzer Peter-Vergleich ist gezweckt und zieht einfach bei dir nicht n***a ich wollte nicht teilnehmen, doch nach Armins beschissener Quali habe ich Blut geleckt nach deiner Quali diss ich zurück, so schnell wie Nitro beim XXX kommt rein: ICH BIN DER GEILSTE, WEIL ICH SONG ZURÜCKDISSE NACH EINER WEILE, LOL ROFL CS BESTE! OWO Du Intelligenzbestie, wie soll ich was einrappen, wenn ich dem Schwuchtel Dude noch einen blase? Und kein Mann battlet mich nicht? Fasse dich mal an die eigene Nase ich will meine Mucke an dem Mann bringen, schlimmstenfalls zwinge ich sie dazu meine Fans sind dann also so alt, dass sie..... merkst du eigentlich, was du für ne Schei*e textest du Kackboon? ._. der Darmstadt-Spitt war einfach nur whack und am Ende des ersten Parts machtest du Dude noch zu Heisenberg lies mal deine Hook du Haufen Schei*e dass du mich disst mit so ner Müll-Hook like a Zoey, dass du unser Battle gewinnen würdest glaubt eh keiner Du Pisser bist der größte Hvrensohn im Turnier, gegen mich tust du dich erstmal verduften und dann sich noch beschweren, dass ich dich Hvrensohn immer disse.... dich juckt es nicht? MC Pit sagte es schon: Was soll mich das jucken? 2 hat schwarze Haare und steht vor einer Meute von Song-Fans Du Bast*rd, ich habe jetzt genug, ich schei*e auf Bezug du bist so männlich, du nimmst Bilou, hast keine Crew und genau deswegen treffen mich deine Drogenlines nicht mehr, dank denen bin ich jetzt auf Entzug! -Mittelfinger zeig- meine Whackness kommen also nicht von den Drogen meinte der Schwachmat wer von uns beiden hatte es mal ins Finale geschafft? Meine Fellfarbe dissen, digga jetzt f*ckt dich die Hoe du bist zwar schwarz genug, doch alles andere als dope ich nehme es ernst, weil Rap keine Comedyshow ist du F*tze ich lasse meinen Dampf bei dir aus, da ich sonst vor Übelkeit bei deinen Texten kotze Du hast den Schwanz eingezogen Armin, hör auf sowas schön zu reden ich fresse deine Schei*e, ich beende dein Leben. -.- Armin, du pausierst den Beat für dein schei* Kommentar? Weißt du wie ich antworte? Ich gebe darauf einen Motherfvck du gehst auf dem Strich, um mich zu finden warum? Du willst gucken, ob ich deinen Schwanz wiederfinde B*tch, du stellst dich mit so ner peinlichen Runde selbst in den Schatten wie eine Sonnenfinsternis → Du kleiner Motherfvcker hast hoffentlich deine Lektion gelernt und hoffen wir mal dass du Song nie wieder disst ← Outro steht in einem Kinderzimmer, wo die Raiju-Flagge brennt Du willst Gras über die Sache wachsen lassen, das übernehme ich für dich ich reserviere für dich einen Platz im Friedhof, so nett bin ich es tut dir leid, dass ich in den letzten Zügen lieg die letzten Zügen sind meine Quali und die bringt dich zum Suizid du bist sogar unbeliebter als ich, da hilft dir auch kein Uservote ich hasse nicht jeden Gegner Armin, nur Hvrensöhne nachdem ich dich vergewaltigt habe kann ich endlich in mein Puff zurückkehren Armin ist jetzt wie Miria Phantom, er hat keine Existenz mehr. Kategorie:CCB 2016 Qualifikation